leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Alistar/Trivia
General * Alistar is the Anglicized form of Scottish Gaelic Alasdair, ultimately from Ancient Greek Ἀλέξανδρος, meaning "Defender." * icon used to show the stun debuff for some abilities. * Alistar is featured in the game's client's summoner spell showcase menu. * During Alpha Test, he was simply called 'Minotaur'. * Alistar was deemed overpowered/obnoxious in the U.R.F. game mode (available in April 2014) and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. Quotes * }} may be referencing Principal Richard Vernon from ("Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns.") ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Alistar and share the quote * }} may be referencing Greg Focker from ("Oh, you can milk just about anything with nipples.") Skins ; * In his Chinese artwork, Alistar has four fingers despite his model only having three. ** It also shows him having three knuckles (suggesting four fingers) in his Classic, Black and Golden art. *** This is corrected in the Matador, Unchained, Longhorn and Chinese Golden art. * There used to be a bug that made Longhorn's texture turn all blue but was later fixed. * In early 2012, Alistar's NA Classic artwork was replaced with the Chinese one, together with , , and . These were the first in a long line of many champions to get new art on future patches. ** However, Alistar's is recolored a bit. ; * It is one of the four Collector's Edition skins (together with , and ) and could only be obtained by pre-ordering said edition's digital copy. ; * He references . ; * He may be referencing . ; * Him, , and are the only skins priced at , making them the cheapest ones available (excluding sales and giveaways/promotions) * This skin may be referencing . ; * He is obtainable for free by visiting the Riot Games Youtube Channel and then syncing with the appropriate League website. ** If you do not own Alistar he will be given to you for free along with the skin. *** Further instructions can be found here ; * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He celebrates the FIFA World Cup 2014. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He might be referencing the Magelord side of Summoner's Rift. * He shares this theme with , , and . ** He is fighting and . ; *He celebrates SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship. ** He represents Wolf. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * Alongside and , he is being chased by . ** He celebrates April Fools' Day 2017. * He is wearing a cow onesie. ** He shares this theme with , , and . *** Alongside , his onesie has a different on each of his chromas. **** He has a cow logo on his milk bottle; however, that logo is replaced on three of his chromas. ***** His Catseye chroma has a peeled banana. ***** His Jasper chromas has a chocolate bar. ***** His Rose Quartz chroma has a strawberry. *** Three of 's Saplings are also seen during his recall animation. * This skin's Dance emote references the "Recording Session" skit (More Cowbell) from Saturday Night Live. Relations * Alistar and had both been captured by Noxus and forced to participate in the Fleshing. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 FIFA World Cup Category:2017 April Fools Day Category:Alistar